


Automotive

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: Before he knows it there is a familiar pair of leather boots just beside his head and he waits, he waits for the black haired man to crouch down and reveal his sharp eyebrows and wide eyes. There it is.





	Automotive

The sound of a revving engine is something akin to a melody to the tall man. His eyes glance across the expanse of garage floor from beneath the Honda accord and his mouth quirks up in a small smirk before he continues his work. The engine cuts and distinct footsteps pierce through the quiet sound of the radio, before he knows it there is a familiar pair of leather boots just beside his head and he waits, he waits for the black haired man to crouch down and reveal his sharp eyebrows and wide eyes. There it is.

“Got a minute?” The low voice calls into his right ear and the mechanic rolls out from under the car in an instant.

“For you, sure. What’s up?” Jongin wipes the grease from his hands as he walks towards the shorter, leather-clad male who is still carrying his helmet under his right arm.

“She isn’t ticking over properly before the gas injects. I was wondering if you could take a look and tell me what’s wrong?” The dark haired male sets his helmet atop the seat as Jongin begins to inspect the bike the way only a mechanic can. The tanned male turns the ignition and listens closely to the engine, noting the irregular rhythm which tells him that something isn’t quite right.

“It sounds like a sensor problem, or it could be an air leak. I’d have to keep it for a day and take a look at it. Do you want to book it in?” Jongin looks up at the other male from where his head is positioned beside the engine.

“I’m supposed to be driving down to visit a friend at the weekend. Is there any way you can squeeze it in before then?”

“I’m booked up the next two days but I might be able to work on her in the next two evenings. It just means you will be without her for two days instead of one.” Jongin offers his only solution, he knows how desperate Kyungsoo is to get his bike fixed.

“I suppose I could make some arrangements at work. Let me just make a call and check.” Kyungsoo takes his phone from his pocket and turns his back on the mechanic, walking towards the entrance for some privacy. Meanwhile Jongin admires the frame of the shorter male, his body is covered in leather leaving nothing to the imagination, especially his toned and muscled thighs. The man owns an expensive bike that anyone would stop and look at but Kyungsoo outshines it completely in Jongin’s eyes.

“Okay, that’s fine. Thanks Jongin, this means a lot.” Kyungsoo smiles wide and his handsome features only improve with such a genuine and sweet smile.

“Drop her off anytime tomorrow, I’ll be here. As always.” Jongin offers his best charming smile and the older male chuckles at Jongin’s obvious delight.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The moon is shining softly in the sky but the artificial lights of the garage are blinding as Jongin has the radio playing lightly whilst he works away on Kyungsoo’s bike. He has the entire engine stripped and cleaned, laid out across the work bench for reassembly once he has checked the sensors and airflow valve. It is pushing 9pm and he only has about one more hour of work time left before he will have to hunt down some quick food and go to sleep.

“Hey!” A familiar voice calls out and makes him jump slightly before turning around. The mechanic is currently wearing his blue overalls but the top is flapped down and hanging at his waist, his upper torso only covered by a black vest.

“Kyungsoo, hi. What are you doing here?” Jongin is taken back by the sight that greets him. Kyungsoo is standing in casual cropped jeans and a white t-shirt (fitting for the hot weather) and Jongin thinks the male seems to look good in anything.

“I thought I would come and check on my baby, and I also brought some food in case you’re hungry?” He seems a little sheepish at the end as he glances around the shop seeming to survey if Jongin has already eaten.

“Oh, you really didn’t have to. But I am hungry, I haven’t had chance to eat since lunchtime.”

“I owe you for putting in late nights for me. I really appreciate it. So, this is the state of my beloved at the moment then? In pieces on the table?” Kyungsoo chuckles lightly as Jongin gestures grandly to the spread of parts across the workbench.

“Yeah, the engine really needed a good clean out before I can test for any air pressure leaks and to make sure the sensors aren’t clogged up. I just got her stripped down and clean, I’ll have to work on where the issue is tomorrow once she has dried completely and put back together.”

“So… food? I’m starving.” Kyungsoo holds the bag up in the air. “It’s nothing fancy, just some leftovers my mum sent me this morning.”

“Sounds great, I haven’t had homemade food in a long time. Here, let’s go in the back so we can eat properly.” Jongin leads the way and Kyungsoo can’t help but to run his eyes up and down the male’s body as he does so.

“I’ll just wash up, don’t want grease on everything. You can set up the food on the table if you like. I won’t be a minute and I’ll come and help.” Jongin gestures to the foldout table in the corner of the room. A simple desk is against the far wall opposite a window that looks out onto the garage floor. Aside from that is a small kitchen area which comprises of a fridge, sink, bin, kettle, toaster and microwave.

Kyungsoo has just finished laying out the dishes which are still piping hot when Jongin enters the room. He has changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt but still looks extremely tired and worn out.

“Uhm… give me a second.” Jongin walks out of the room for a minute and re-enters with two dusty stools. “Sorry, I don’t really use the table. I usually just eat at my desk, I hope these are okay?” The mechanic gives an embarrassed chuckle.

“It’s fine Jongin, thanks.” That smile is back, the one that makes Jongin’s insides swirl in delight.

“Okay, bowl or plate? I only have one of each.” The mechanic says, holding up said items and placing them on the table before digging through the drawer for two pairs of takeout chopsticks and a couple of spoons.

“Any, I don’t mind.” Kyungsoo reaches for the bowl, leaving the plate for Jongin to use.

“The food smells amazing, I didn’t realise how hungry I was until now.”

“Thanks. Let’s start before it gets cold.”

Their dinner is pleasant and Jongin makes small talk asking Kyungsoo about how his tattoo business is going and they talk a little about friends and places they have been recently. It’s relaxing and easy going and Jongin is glad because he thought eating with his customer-acquaintance would be a little awkward.

“This was really nice, thanks Kyungsoo. I’m so full now, I’m ready to fall asleep right here.” He chuckles with a slight grimace as he rubs across his stomach.

“You’re welcome. I had better leave you to sleep then, it’s late. I’ll just call my taxi.” The older male stands to excuse himself but he is stopped by a tanned hand on his wrist.

“Don’t be silly, I’m driving home anyway, let me drop you off.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. I just have to lock up the garage. Wait for me at the car?”

“Alright, thanks.”

It turns out that Kyungsoo lives in the opposite direction to Jongin but he doesn’t say anything and gladly drops him at home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin is expecting the presence of the leather-clad male this time as the elder jumps out of the taxi and over to Jongin’s workbench.

“Wow, she looks amazing!” Is the first thing from Kyungsoo’s mouth as he gazes at the sparkling black motorcycle.

“I thought I’d give her a good wash and wax whilst I had a little time waiting for you. She’s all fixed, it was actually the filter that was clogged but at least you know everything is clean now and the airflow valve isn’t going to go on you or anything.” Jongin’s voice is slightly raised as he turns the ignition to let Kyungsoo hear his engine.

“That’s great Jongin thanks. I’m headed straight down to meet my friend so it couldn’t have been better timing. So what do I owe you?” Kyungsoo finally moves his eyes from his beloved bike to look at the young mechanic and there is an apprehension in Jongin’s features that he isn’t really sure about. He begins walking towards Jongin’s office where he normally places payments but is stopped by a soft grip on his upper arm.

“A-actually I was wondering something?” Jongin is stuttering and it’s not like him to be shy or reserved.

“Okay, sure…what’s up?”

“I thought, instead of payment, would you by any chance be interested in going out to dinner with me instead?” The younger is visibly holding his breath and wringing his hands.

“Oh…wow. Uhm…” To say Kyungsoo is a little taken off guard would be an understatement.

“It’s okay if not, I understand if you’re not gay or you already have someone, I just thought… never mind it was stupid, we can go and settle the price in the office if you like?” Jongin begins to walk away and Kyungsoo follows him silently into the office space.

“Jongin. I would really like to go out with you…” He stops abruptly as the younger whips around in a flash, hope in his eyes “…but…”

“Ahh, there’s a but. It’s okay Kyungsoo, really.” Jongin shrugs his shoulders about to turn around and continue the few steps to his desk.

“…but I would still like to pay for the work you did. I wouldn’t feel right otherwise. But I’d really, really like to go out with you too. If that’s okay?” Jongin is standing behind his desk now, mouth agape for a second before he closes it and finds the words that are stuck in his throat.

“Are you sure…about paying…and the date… I mean, about everything?”

“100% sure.” Kyungsoo offers a bright smile as Jongin finally seems to loosen up again.

The mechanic writes down some prices on a piece of paper with a total for the work, which Kyungsoo still suspects is way under the real amount but he doesn’t say anything. He offers his card to the younger to pay the amount in full.

“So, since I’m busy this weekend shall we arrange to go out soon?” Kyungsoo asks as he pockets his wallet.

“That would be great, yeah.” Jongin seems to have his confidence back as he rounds his desk and hands Kyungsoo a receipt for the work, purposely stepping a little closer than usual. They hold eye contact for a few seconds and Jongin can feel the tension building between them.

“I’ll call you on Monday then.” Kyungsoo breaks the spell but not before running his fingertips across Jongin’s bare shoulder and revelling in the electricity that runs through him at the smallest contact.

Jongin watches in a daze and with what is probably a stupid smile on his face as he observes Kyungsoo’s muscular thighs mount the bike. The elder offers him a small ‘bye’ from plush lips before he pulls on his helmet and rides out of the garage and into the warm night’s breeze.

The younger feels giddy and light as he locks up that evening, using more gas than necessary in his blue Audi R8 as he feels the road beneath his fingertips and an electricity coursing through his veins at the memory of Kyungsoo and the leather-clad goodbye.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin looks a little apprehensive as he stands beside Kyungsoo’s motorcycle.

“Don’t tell me you’re scared of the bike?”

“I’m not scared of the bike, that’s ridiculous, I’m scared of dying on the bike.”

“But you’re a mechanic and car enthusiast, I’ve seen how fast you drive your car around.”

“That’s a car. With a roof, and doors and seatbelts. This … has none of those things.” Jongin still looks a little sheepish but he has a frown on his face now as he defends himself.

“Come on, it will be fun and I wanted to take you somewhere special.”

“And we can’t go to this place in a car?” Jongin raises an eyebrow and folds his arms.

“We can… but part of the fun is getting there and it’s so much fun on my bike.” Kyungsoo is almost laughing now as he sees the younger male reluctantly picking up the spare helmet. “If it helps you, you can hold on to me as tightly as you like.” He gives a smirk and a wink which seems to put a smile on Jongin’s face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Oh my god, I thought I was going to die. You didn’t go easy on me for my first time did you?” The innuendo isn’t lost on the both of them but they choose to ignore it.

“Well we’re here and you’re alive so relax.” Kyungsoo smiles brightly as he begins to unzip his outer riding clothes, the leather peeling away from his skin in the summer heat. As he turns his back to Jongin to lock the bike and helmets safely he feels a soft hand on the back of his tank top.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos.” Jongin marvels as his hand continues to trace the black lines peeking from beneath the cloth.

“I own a tattoo shop Jongin, is it really that much of a surprise?” The elder man chuckles before turning around, the tanned hand dropping to Jongin’s side.

“Actually when I first found out your job I was surprised at the lack of tattoos. Now I can’t believe I’ve never known about this one.”

“Well, we don’t all walk around half naked like you.” Kyungsoo is smirking now as his eyes roam Jongin’s torso which is also clad in a tank top, not unlike his work attire.

“If I’m half naked in your eyes right now then so are you, you’re wearing the same as me you hypocrite.” The tone is light and playful with an undertone of heat.

True to his words, they are both wearing shorts and a tank top, Kyungsoo’s shorts however are modestly thicker and made of denim compared to Jongin’s flimsy material.

“So anyway, we’re here.” Kyungsoo walks up the small banking and once they are both at the top Jongin can see a beautiful beach laid out before him.

“How did you find this place? The beach is normally really busy on a summer weekend.” Jongin is in awe as he takes in the crystal blue waters and pale sandy beach. To their left is a long line of trees creating a small forest and to the right is a towering wall of rocks which creates the bay of water before them.

“I stumbled across it on a ride one day. It was a lucky find really. Come on, bring that bag with you!” The elder is shouting as he blissfully runs down the banking and onto the beach. Jongin questions for a minute why he has to bring the bag when it belongs to the elder but he simply follows, the view (Kyungsoo and the beach) far too enticing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun is low in the sky and the two men are now lying on the beach mat, towels over their shoulders from being in the ocean. Kyungsoo is lying on his stomach trying to dry off in what is left of the day’s sun and Jongin is sitting with bent knees. His eyes move to his left, looking down at Kyungsoo’s stretched out form. His stomach is wonderfully full from the food Kyungsoo had packed and he is finishing the final sips of his drink before he tosses it into their bag (now a makeshift bin). He feels the urge overcome him for the millionth time today and he finally, finally acts on it. His hand is gentle but firm as he lays it on the small of Kyungsoo’s back. He feels the other shift and turn his head to Jongin’s side to look at him but he doesn’t pull back or make any signs that he is uncomfortable.

“Hey Soo…” the younger begins, his digits now moving their way a little lower to the hem of the elder’s wet tank top. Much to Jongin’s annoyance, the elder had left it on all day saying he is sensitive to burning in the sun. The younger had chosen a bare chest and is happy that his shirt is currently nice and dry.

There is a low hum of acknowledgement from the elder, signalling that he has heard Jongin but is too tired to answer fully.

“…can I see your tattoo in full?” Jongin’s fingers are still tentatively playing with the hem, waiting for permission. He feels the elder shift up onto his elbows and is expecting a coy response or for the other to change the subject but instead he is looking at Jongin with waiting eyes as he nods his head in the direction of his back.

Jongin takes the cue and gently lifts the shirt until it stays rolled up below Kyungsoo’s chest. The elder moves back to lie on his front, elbows relaxing into the beach mat and supporting his head. Jongin’s gasp is audible as he finally gets to see the creation in front of him. It is a night time scene consisting of trees, an owl and the moon. It is breath-taking as he takes in the intricate designs and runs his fingertips across the bumps of the branches and the smoothness of the sky.

“Wow, it’s beautiful.”

“Thanks. I drew the design myself but the work was done by Taemin, my business partner.” Kyungsoo’s face is still on the side watching Jongin and he smiles at the wonder in the other’s eyes. The tanned fingers continue to trace and palms to drag before Jongin feels a distinct shiver run down the elder’s spine.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, moving his hands away.

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo is sitting up and the mechanic almost pouts at the loss of the beautiful tattoo only to smile once he comes face to face with the elder. Kyungsoo takes Jongin’s hands gently in his own and places them low on his waist before his own hands come to curl around tanned and toned hips, shuffling forward on his knees so that the space between them is narrowed to almost nothing.

“Jongin”

“Yeah?”

There’s no answer but Kyungsoo looks at plump and dusky lips before making eye contact again and it’s obvious what he is asking. Jongin doesn’t waste a second pulling the other in the last inch and capturing the other’s lips between his own. His hands start to roam up the tattoo, feeling again the raised areas before they smooth down lower until they reach the top of Kyungsoo’s shorts. This action seems to have the elder raising his lower body and scooting closer to straddle Jongin’s thighs where the mechanic is still kneeling. Their tongues dance together, playing a game of catch, sometimes pulling back and sometimes chasing. Kyungsoo’s hands have a secure and firm grip on Jongin’s sides, occasionally running up and down and causing shivers to erupt across the tanned skin.

Jongin is the first to break the kiss as Kyungsoo presses closer and shuffles his position, brushing not so gently across the mechanic’s lower half and causing a moan to rip from the dusky lips.

“Sorry.” The elder breathes out into the still small space between them.

“S’okay, s’nice.” Jongin can barely mutter out his words before he is diving back in.

Kyungsoo starts to push his body weight forward until Jongin naturally moves to accommodate them both on the beach mat. The elder is now laying between Jongin’s bent knees and he begins to push his lower body down with a roll, creating a beautiful friction that has a mewl leaving his own mouth and Jongin’s mouth going slack. He takes the opportunity to attach his lips to the golden column of the other’s neck, leaving deep kisses and little bites in his wake. Their hips continue moving, both men becoming more and more desperate and it feels wonderful for Jongin through the thin fabric of his shorts but he knows the denim of Kyungsoo’s shorts are dulling the sensations. Before he knows it, his fingers are popping the button and pulling the zipper before pushing the waistband down just enough to uncover the bulge prominent in the other’s underwear. Sparks sear deep in Kyungsoo’s abdomen with the new increased friction and his mouth can’t help but let out a passionate groan, Jongin following suit as they both are panting, focusing on the rhythm of their hips and Kyungsoo’s eyes never leave the younger’s. Slack jawed, panting and intense eye contact is all that transpires for a few minutes until Jongin loses the unspoken game, screwing his eyes shut with a sudden jolt being sent through his body and he realises there is another sensation happening. He feels the warmth of Kyungsoo’s hand in his underwear before his member is pulled free and the elder is pumping them both to a quickening rhythm.

“C’mon Jongin, I’m nearly there. Get there for me.” Kyungsoo pants out, his wrist feeling the strain and the mechanic responds with a lift of his hips to get more delicious friction. It’s another few minutes of Kyungsoo trying to stave off his release and Jongin rapidly building to his before finally, Jongin’s body tenses and Kyungsoo allows himself to let go too.

There is a lull as both men catch their breaths, ragged and uneven from the passion that just transpired.

“Just so you know, I’ve never done that on a first date before.” Jongin pants and laughs a little as he looks to Kyungsoo who is now laid flat on his back beside him.

“Hmmm. That was great.” There is something in the way Kyungsoo doesn’t meet Jongin’s eyes when he goes searching for them that causes the question to leave his lips.

“And you have?”

“Well…not that exactly. But I can’t say I’ve never done something of the sort on a first date.” Kyungsoo is looking at him now with a sheepish smile.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s looser than I thought. Mr tough tattoo guy puts out on the first date.” Jongin is smirking.

“And Mr tough mechanic is afraid of a motorcycle. The world is full of anomalies.” Kyungsoo is laughing as he sees an adorable pout on the younger’s face.

They don’t say anything for a few seconds before Jongin breaks the silence.

“I can see why you do it, that was pretty good.” Jongin is smiling as he sits up, elbows on knees, looking down at Kyungsoo on his left and it’s almost as if they have gone back in time and nothing happened – except for the fact that Kyungsoo is now laying on his back and Jongin has an unsavoury streak beside his leg on the mat where the elder presumably wiped his hand after their climax.

“It was more like amazing. Anyway, the sun’s about to set.” Kyungsoo finally sits up, his legs outstretched and hands braced behind him in the warm sand.

They watch the sunset and steal kisses every now and then, fingers laced together atop the warm sand. They marvel at the sparkles that shine from the tips of the waves as the sun touches its final rays against them. Jongin’s skin shimmers somewhat like the sunset itself but far more superior and Kyungsoo’s wide eyes reflect the burnt umber of the sun, setting them alight and looking more spectacular than anything Jongin has ever seen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> So this WIP has been in my folder for a while and was inspired by Kyungsoo’s DMUMT photos and my love of cars. My brain created an image of mechanic Jongin too and I just couldn’t seem to get over it until I managed to write it out.
> 
> Anyway, I’m still working on prompts from people but in the meantime I hope you like this. Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
